White Magic
by xJoby
Summary: Touya notices Yuki getting tired all over again. What happends the moment Touya notices something strange about Yuki? Even after he gave his magic? TxY ShounenAi O
1. Chapter 1

**I love this pairing, so I'm writing a fanfic about them It's in progress, but I don't know when I'll write the next chapter for it P**

**R&R please and enjoy!**

"Yuki."

"Yu-ki.."

"Oy, are you listening to me?!"

Touya stepped in front of his white-haired friend as they padded through the deep snow. One part of him was worried his friend would freeze in this cold. He always looked so delicate to him.. Even though Yukito had told him that wasn't true. He lifted his chin, looking into his framed eyes. He sighed again as he got no reaction. Yuki was like that sometimes even though he would turn to normal later. He always wondered what he was thinking of, and if he was talking to the angel inside him. Well, the angel named Yue.. Touya took his hand from under his chin again, and proceded with walking beside him again. When they reached the Kinomoto residence, he turned to Yuki again, who seemed to get to his senses and realize the cold.

"So snow bunny's get cold too, hehe.." he said with a twisted grin.

"Stop teasing, To-ya!" the smaller of the two said. Touya's name didn't come out like usual, but he didn't mind. It was like natural for him to pronounce it that way, it would be strange if he didn't.. "Admit it, you're cold." Touya continued, a soft smile on his face.

"Kind of." Yuki said. "Hey Yuki, do you want me to walk you home?" "I'm really fine To-ya" he said, a soft smile appearing on his face. Toya smiled back, and waved his goodbye.

"Bye Yuki.." "See ya"

Touya slowly whirled around to face his front door, and walked towards it. But he felt it, something was wrong. He sighed, wondering if it was Yuki that was bothering him. It usually was.. An image of his best friend's happy face flashed through his mind, and at his surprise, he felt a warm feeling rise to his cheeks.

He was blushing. About Yuki. His mind fogged up as he thought deeper about it. Did it mean he was.. In love with him? Liked him? He was quickly broken from his thoughts as his sister opened the door.

"Onii-chan! What are you doing standing in the cold like that?" she said, a worried look in her face. Of course, Touya couldn't resist..

"Ah, good afternoon, Miss Cardcaptor Kaijuu.." he chimed, a smirk crawling to his face as he waited for a reaction. That he got as his sister ran at him and started to pound on his chest. He actually felt happy, despite the fact his sister was mad at him. Not that he ever minded her getting mad, he actually thought that was quite funny..

"ONII-CHAN! I'm not a monster!" his sister yelled, as she ran back inside, attemping to shut the door. Touya simply put his foot between the door, about to walk in, when he heard something behind him. He whirled around as Sakura, who didn't notice, shut the door, leaving him back outside.

"To..ya?"

"Yuki?" Touya said as he spotted his friend behind him, his silken hair wavering in front of his eyes. He seemed to be doing his best to stay steady on his feet.. Slowly Touya walked up to Yuki, gently putting a hand on his shoulder.

"To-ya.. Something's wrong with me.." he continued, as he desparately looked into his eyes. Touya looked back, and spotted something different..

His eyes. His eyes were still amber. But in those eyes he spotted something different. Violet.

"Is it.. Yue?" he said, hesistantely saying those words. After he said that, Yuki's eyes fluttered shut and he fainted into Touya.

"Oy- Yuki?!" he said, before picking him up. "He fainted.." Touya sighed and kicked against his front door. He wasn't planning to let Yuki stay alone like this. And why were his eyes-

"Onii-chan!" she said surprised. Then she spotted Yukito, and her face turned paler. "Yukito-san fainted again?" she said, opening the door wide.

"Yeah, I'll put him in my room for now." he said before proceding to walk the stairs. He did think it was quite strange for Yuki to be fainting again, since he had given his magic to him. Since that time his sister had been helping him with regaining his magic, and it was going quite well. He carefully took of Yuki's jacket and boots, and put him into his bed. He took his glasses and put them on the bedside table. Then he walked back downstairs.

"Should I tell her what I saw?" he thought, before waving that thought away.

"Maybe."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two Before writing : Thanks to my WindGoddess7 for reviewing and people who are following my story! I've had lots of homework lately, and I'm trying to write three fanfics in that time, hee hee )**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Touya walked up the stairs, carrying a tray with three cups of tea and some sweets to hand around to everyone. It was normal to do that, as usually everyone likes a little surprise. He knocked on his sisters door and prepared to find her acting like a .. kaijuu. He had no hands free to open it, so he kicked it, not too hard. He got no answer, so he put the tray down and worriedly opened the door. There he only saw a bit of her hair from beneath the blanket. "Eh.. Sakura? Are you okay?" he said and started to walk over. "No, stay away onii-chan, it's nothing.." she said, her voice trembling. She told him to leave again, and he had to give in. He put the cup of tea and a piece of chocolate on her table and left, a strange feeling in his stomach and suspicions entering his head. Maybe he really had a sister-complex..

He took the tray again and went to his own room to expect Yuki peacefully sleeping- or sitting there being hungry. He grinned at the image he saw thinking of that and entered his room, pushing the door open with his back.  
"Nn.." a soft voice came from his bed. He turned around to see Yuki cuddling his pillow. He chuckled at the sight, resisting the urge to go and tickle him. After minutes of watching him and trying to make his homework while Yuki talked in his sleep, big amber eyes slowly opened and blinked at the light.

"Mm.. To-ya?" he mumbled, burying his head in the pillow before realizing it was Touya's. "Ano ne, To-ya, why am I.." he started, before he silenced and a flash of purple went through his eyes again. Touya sighed and wondered what happened now.

"Ah, I know.." he said again, as if he was quickly informed about his situation. He then realized Touya was actually in the room, and flushed, as he saw that Touya was looking at him. He tried saying something as he felt redness creep to his face. "Eh..Ano..To-ya? What's the time?" he then asked, turning his face away a bit. Touya sensed his nervousness and tilted his head.

"Yuki, you've only slept for two hours, don't worry.." Touya said while still having that look on his face. Yuki blushed.

_Tell him.  
_"Nani?!" he blurted out suddenly. Touya looked shocked but Yuki ignored him.  
_You know what to say. Two- no three words._  
Yukito choked on his words and started to cough. "Kami! Yue?!" he managed to cough out. He felt something stir in himself and the voice silenced down. Yue was giving him the choice anyway. He sighed.

"Yuki, are you okay?" Touya finally asked, after what it seemed was a lifetime. He still couldn't believe Yue had just said that. It acually was quite funny.

Touya saw the violet sheen in his eyes and it stayed. He already had his suspicions about what was happening. "Yuki.." he sighed and dropped down next to him on the bed. Having good senses, Yuki felt his aura glow on his left shoulder. He felt a chill down his spine as Touya ruffled his hair. He looked at him, almost desparately. "To-ya..." he started again, as he leaned a bit against Touya's hand. Touya looked at the creature in front of him, and into those eyes, those eyes that were oh so familiar, yet so foreign to him. He felt himself brush some strands of silvery hair out of Yuki's face. Then he noticed something. "Yuki, is it me, or has your hair.. changed?" he said softly, taking another strand in his hand.  
"Mm.. ano.. eeto.." he started nervously, before he felt another chill down his spine as Touya put an arm around him. He felt him sniff his hair, before he continued talking. "You smell different as well.." Yuki's senses went overdrive, he now felt his warmth all over him, and his face turned even more red then it already was.

Touya chuckled again, and felt his forehead. "You don't have a fever, do you?" he said, a smirk on his face. "Ah.. I don't know.." Yukito answered. He then sniffed and smelled sweets. His stomach started to rumble. Touya now laughed again and handed his friend the sweets. "I'll be right back, don't stress yourself." he said as he left the room to check on his sister. Yuki could swear he almost blurted out the words just now. He sighed and started on the cake.


End file.
